1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding a tube containing cream or paste and for the dosed or proportioned dispensing of cream or paste, wherein the device is composed of a housing holding the tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Creams or pastes, particularly toothpastes, are filled and stored in tubes of deformable material. The storage usually occurs with the tube placed horizontally or vertically in a special cabinet which is, in most cases, hung up in a bathroom. When toothpaste is removed from the tube, a closing cap screwed onto the outlet end of the tube is removed and the required amount of toothpaste is pressed out by slightly pressing the tube between two fingers. However, when the tube is pressed unintentionally too strongly, more than the required toothpaste flows out, which leads to unnecessary loss of toothpaste. This is particularly the case when children press the toothpaste out of the tube. When the closing cap is opened, it frequently happens that the cap falls on the ground and it is then difficult to find the cap. Also, toothpaste may be lost when the closing cap is not screwed on correctly.